GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!/Script
This is a script of GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! Script Violette: Oh my god! William: My PSP? Violette: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!?! (Honks horn) WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!? (Violette gets out of the car to check on William) William: I HAVE TO HAVE IT EASY!!! Bill: No, no no. Violette: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM? Bill: Nothing. Violette: Why is he... Bill: He's gonna pay the price for all he's done to me. Violette: What do you mean pay the price? (William shouting) Bill: You know what I'm talking about. Violette: What do you mean pay the price? Bill: Stay back! Violette: What do you mean pay the price? Bill: No, no. Violette: Let me, let me.. what do you mean pay the price? Bill: You'll see. Violette: I don't wanna see anything! Bill: You will see. Violette: What do you mean? Bill: You'll see. Violette: Untie him! Bill: No! Violette: No, what.. what did he do to you?!?! Bill: He's gonna pay the price for all he's done to us! Violette: What did he do to you? Bill: No! Violette: What did you tie him for? Bill: Andy! Go in the house and do what you need to do! Violette: What are you doing? Bill: You'll see. Violette: Andy, why is he smiling? Violette: Stop it, Bill! Bill: No! I'm not! (William screaming) Violette: Let me talk to him for a minute! I don't have anything on me! Bill: Alright, go talk to him! Violette: William, what's going on? (William thinks for a while before he says something) William: Let me out! Why did you tie this so tight?!?! Bill: No! Violette: Why?!?!? Wait a minute! Oh my gosh what does Andy have? William: He has my Xbox! Violette: *gasps* Andy has the Xbox! Move, Bill! Bill: No! Andy: Alright, go get the lighter fluid, dude! Violette: What are you doing, Andy, Andy get away! Andy: Nope! William: It hurts! Violette: I can't even see what's going on! William: WHY DID YOU PUT IT SO TIGHT?!?!? Violette: What are you doing? Andy: I'm not letting you buy so you can untie him, I don't think so! Violette: I don't have anything on me! Andy: We got a surprise for him! Violette: I don't have anything on my hands Andy: We definitely got a surprise for him! Violette: I don't have anything on my hands. Wha... NOOOOOOOOOO! HE JUST GOT THAT, ANDY, GET AWAY FROM ME! Bill: Get back, stay back! Violette: Get away! Andy: Stay away, stay away! Violette: Andy move, or I will smack you! (Andy laughs and Bill is about to get the lighter, but Violette gets mad) Violette: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Bill: No! He's gonna pay the price! Violette: You guys are cruel! William: What are you doing? OH MY GOD! (Bill lights the Xbox and it catches on fire) Violette: OH MY GOSH!!!! NOOOOOO! William: What are you doing? Violette: That's his X... (Andy hits the Xbox with an axe) Violette: ANDY, WILLIAM! (Andy hits it again, and Bill burns it even more) Violette: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! BILL!!!!!!!! William: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! Violette: This is excessive! That is excessive! (William shrieks) Bill: THAT'S FOR ALL THE CRAP HE'S DONE TO ME, I'M SICK OF THIS!!!!! Violette: YOU ARE MEAN!!! ANDY!!! (Andy hits it again) William: PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!! Violette: STOP IT!!!! Andy: Want the axe? William: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (Andy hits it again) Violette: BILL STOP!! JUST STOP... PUT THE FIRE OUT NOW!!!!!!! (William cries while Andy laughs) Bill: Alright... Violette: PUT IT OUT!!!! Bill: I'll stop now! Violette: You're being a jerk! Bill: Oh well... Violette: YOU WANT A DIVORCE? I SWEAR... Bill: Yes I do! Violette: YOU JERK!!!!!!!!! William: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Violette: ANDY, I'M ASHAMED OF YOU! (Andy hits it again while William is shreking) Violette: Yo...You should know better, Andy! that is so mean! Stop it! (Camera goes to William) Violette: William! Stop it! That is so mean! Gimme... Get the hose and put it out now, and untie him! Get the hose! ANDY!!!!!! William: MY XBOX!!!!!!!!!! Bill: I want him to enjoy this to let him watch in horror. Violette: HE'S NOT ENJOYING IT! Bill: I don't care! Violette: This is miserary! This is ridiculous! Bill: Good, good, good. Violette: GET THE HOSE!!!! Get the hose now! Bill: That's for the TV that he axed! Andy: HA! Violette: Will! Get the hose! GET THE HOSE! Bill I said get the hose now! Bill: I ain't getting it! Violette: Bill get the hose! Bill: No! Violette: Bill get the hose! Bill: I am not! Violette: Get the hose! William: (Whimpers) OHHHHH WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!!!!! Violette: He got his... You... Get the hose! Andy: Shut up! Violette: ANDY! That is the most absolutely... William: FREAKING SCRUB!!!!!! Andy: SHUT UPPPPP!!!!!!! Violette: Man, this family is so screwed up! William get up! Get up!!!!! GIMME THAT HOSE!!! WILLIAM DON'T GO NEAR THAT!!!! (Andy Growls) William: What?!!! Violette: Don't go near that William! PUT IT OUT BILL!!!! Put it out exactly what I asked you to do! Bill: Okay, I'll put it out! Violette: Put that out! Yes now! Put it out! (Bill spays the hose on William.) Violette: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! What the.... You are so mean, put it out! (Andy Screams) Violette: Andy, you're crazy! Don't even ask me for any rides to work or anything this week. William: What are you doing?!!!!!! (Bill puts out the burnt and axed Xbox One S.) Violette: You guys are jerks! Andy: Paybacks a pain, ain't it? Bill: Yeah. William: WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Bill: It's great isn't it? Violette: No this is not. Bill: It's great! Violette: Bill! You're a... For those to be a father and not someone who destroys things! William: I PAID FOR HALF OF IT!!!!!! Violette: You know what Bill? That BB was nothing on your butt! It was big and fat, he wasn't really gonna hurt you, and you know it! You're just being dramatic. Andy, he would have paid you for the tablet and stuff. Bill: I don't need a TV now, we're even! Violette: You're har... Get outta my face you guys! I don't even wanna be near you guys! You guys are sick! (Turns to William.) Oh honey I'm sorry. (Slams the burnt and axed Xbox One S on the ground.) Violette: Oh William! Ohhhh! You guys are disgusting! Andy: Next time, you won't nail the tablet to the deck huh?! Bill: That's what I'm saying! Violette: Bill, you're disgusting! You... Bill: He does the same stuff, and it's time to get back! Violette: And you're a bad influant.. And you're a bad influance on Andy too! Bill: I don't care! Violette: You should be more like a father and you're not teaching him to evil! Bill: You don't know how to teach the kid! Violette: Honey! I'm sorry! William: (Bellows) YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!! Andy: HAHA! I believe I already have! Bill: That's what you think. William: It's about as hard to get away with this as it is to get away with murder! Bill: Yeah! (Cuts back to inside the house.) Violette: Freaking jerks! Freaking jerks! Bill: That's what he gets! Violette: Don't follow me Andy! Andy: I am. Bill: That's what he gets! Violette: You should... Bill is a... You should not listen to Bill and look up to him, he's not a good role model for you. Andy: But that's what he gets for burning everything! Violette: Bill! Andy you don't... (Sees William in the bed covers.) Oh honey are you... Andy: Hey, HOW DOES IT FEEL?!!!! HUH?!!!!! HOW DOES IT FEEL?!!!! Violette: Stop! William: Get out! Violette: Andy. Andy: HUH?!!! HOW DOES IT FEEL!!! Violette: Stop it! Bill: And you don't have to worry about my TV anymore, we're even now! Andy: My tablet's all screwed up!!! Bill: We're leaving now. William: Get out! Andy: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE OTHER END?!!!! Bill: He's gotta learn somehow! (William screams in the covers.) Violette: Leave him alone!!!!! Andy: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE OTHER END?!!!! HUH???!!!! Violette: Leave him alone! Get out! Andy: HOW DOES IT FEEL?!!!! Violette: Get out Andy! (William Screaming) Andy: HOW DOES IT FEEL?!!!! Violette: Andy, get out! You need to stop looking up to Bill and following him around and doing what he says, okay?!!!! You think for yourself! Violette: Honey are you OK? Andy: I thought the whole thing was hilarious! Violette: It's not. William are you OK? William: Just get out! Violette: I love you. I'm so sorry that this happened when I was out, I love you! William: Love you! Violette: (Sadly) I'll talk to you about this later okay? Bye! (End of video) Category:Script Category:Transcript